twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Twihard-fanpire/Grace's story Chapter 11 (Twihard-fanpire fanfiction)
Once again, this is just fanfiction, written truly for fun and no harm was meant in the creation of it. This is chapter 11 of my fanfiction, so be sure to read chapters 1-10 plus the preface if you haven't already. Hope you enjoy this but please, refrain from leaving hate mail. Enjoy! :) 11. Confusion The scene that appeared before my eyes was drastically different from the gates of the underworld I had expected. No dark caverns or fire or smoke were waiting for me, just several anxious looking people. Carlisle, Edward, and Jasper stood in front of me while Seth stood next to me. I had no interest in the three in front of me, so I just watched them through my peripherals. I was most interested in Seth and the sudden urge I felt to curl up in his arms and finally be safe. I was so disoriented and the burn that lingered in my throat was terrible; only he could comfort me. In an effortless and almost simultaneous movement, I was standing next to him, my hands outstretched to touch his gorgeous body. But when I touched his skin, I was horrified. I jumped back, clutching my hand to my chest, cringing at the memories of the burning his flaming skin brought back. I heard someone stiffen and I remembered that Seth and I weren’t alone. I looked down at my feet and waited to feel the blush heat my cheeks for my odd behavior. Strangely, nothing happened, and as I looked down, I didn’t see my black and white sneakers that I could have sworn I was wearing. Instead, chic leopard print flats were there and it suddenly occurred to me that I hadn’t been wearing this flow-y white sundress either. I looked at my hands and gasped once more, seeing my new super pale skin, that seemed to sparkle slightly, for the first time. My gaze shifted from my hands to Seth’s face, hoping to get some sort of explanation. I froze as I looked into his dark eyes. I could clearly see my reflection, though this stranger was certainly not me. Raising my right hand to carefully touch my face, the stranger in the reflection copied my movement, touching her eyes too. They were as red as the devil’s. Evil. My brain put together the pieces and after only ten seconds time since I opened my eyes, I knew what I had become. Vampire. How could he? I thought he loved me just the way I was? We had a year, and he chooses to change me into this?, '' I thought, unbelieving that the guy who had accepted me when I told him about my leukemia would go behind my back and do this to me. We had a year, a whole freaking year! “It’s not what you think,” Edward finally said, breaking the silence. “What do you mean by ‘It’s no what you think’?” I snarled at him in a voice that I had never heard before as I whirled around to glare at him. “Grace, you were dying,” Carlisle started to say, but I quickly cut him off. “I know I was dying,” I shrieked, “but I had a year before anything actually happened.” I then looked at Seth one last time before I made the quick decision to jump out the open window and run. Edward was fast so he caught a hold of my wrist, but I ripped it out before anyone else could grab me. As he touched me though, the strangest of sensations shot through my arm and up to my brain. There was a tingling feeling, almost like a switch was being turned on, and I could suddenly hear voices. I soared through the window, gracefully reaching the ground, and sprinted as fast as I could, urging my new found strength to push me farther and farther. As I reached the river, I heard someone say, ''I knew we should have brought Alice with us!, ''it sounded like Carlisle, but no sound had escaped his mouth. I started hearing another voice in my head, Edward’s, I thought, but I ignored him, just wanting to get out of here and concentrate on my running. While running, I passed a small cottage, guarded by Jacob’s wolf and Emmett. At first, I wondered why, but then I heard a mouthwatering heartbeat, just inside the tiny house. It made my throat burn wildly. But I was not going to be a monster no matter what I had become, so I ran faster, propelling myself away from the temptation, not wanting to attract more pursuers. I ran for what must have been hours and gradually stopped hearing the others who followed me. I took cover in a nearby cave in what must have been Canada and collapsed on the floor. I tried crying but no tears escaped my eyes, I just shook letting out a small wailing noise as I clutched my knees to my chest. Sitting there, I just wallowed in my sadness. A loud roar came from behind me in the cave. I turned to see a big bear a few feet away from me in the dark cave. His sudden interruption caused the rage to flow out of me once again and I lunged at his throat, sinking my teeth and sucking him dry. The blood dulled the strange burn in my throat while keeping me from being a total monster. I went back to my place on the cool ground after wiping my mouth on my arm and tucked into a tiny ball, trying to totally comprehend what had happened. I started to cry my tearless sobs again, when realization hit me like a wrecking ball. I really had been dying. I remembered what I had thought were my final moments, all my flashbacks that were now dim compared to what I saw with my new eyes. The impact of my car hitting the tree and seeing ''his face, so torn with agony also flashed through my mind, making me feel horrible for my earlier actions. Is she in there, ''I heard Seth think. This was really weird, but I hoped that they could explain it to me. I saw Edward nod through Seth’s vision. Seth then walked to the entrance of the cave and stopped, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. I carefully got up and walked to him and wrapped my arms around him though the temperature difference was a little uncomfortable. Apparently, I hadn’t walked over as slowly as I thought, because Seth jumped slightly before he wrapped his arms around me. ''Is she better now? I heard him worriedly ask Edward with his thoughts. I decided to answer for myself. “Yes,” I answered softly in my new tinkling voice. He gasped slightly and I pulled away to look at his face. Seth seemed utterly confused and surprised, but I only shot him a half-smile before burying my face into his chest and crying more tearless sobs. His scent burned my nostrils, but I didn’t care anymore; I was safe in his arms. “I’m so sorry,” I managed to choke out. “I couldn’t remember anything. I love you.” His arms tightened around me and one of his hands was now moving in soothing circles on my back as he kissed the top of my head. I heard three pairs of light footsteps join us at the mouth of the cave and I looked around Seth to see them. I looked directly at Edward and told him with my mind that I had it all straightened out now. I also asked him with my mind if he had any idea what was up with me being able to read thoughts too. “I don’t know,” he answered my unspoken question. Carlisle and Jasper shot him confused looks. “She asked if I knew why she could read minds too. And she apologized for her outburst, she couldn’t remember what had happened until now.” I shot Edward a thankful smile as Carlisle turned to look at me. “Can you really read our minds too?” he asked. “Yes,” I answered, my new voice still shocking me slightly. “I couldn’t earlier though, so I don’t know what happened.” I wrapped an arm around Seth’s waist as I spoke, turning him so that I could talk to the others without having to peer around him. “How interesting,” he said, his eyes lighting up with interest because of the new information. “I wonder…” he started again but I tuned him out when I heard Edward speak to me directly through his mind. Run through all that you remember from when you woke up, ''he ordered, trying to figure out what happened. I nodded my head with the smallest of movements before playing back the images from earlier today for him. After showing him everything, I saw in his mind how he kept replaying a small part, the part when he had grabbed onto my wrist and the shock went up my arm. ''It looks like you can copy powers by touching someone, ''he thought excitedly. “Awesome!” I yelled, forgetting that we hadn’t been talking out loud. Edward chuckled while everyone else just looked at me with puzzled expressions. “I think she can copy powers with her touch. It’s power mimicry,” Edward said with a smirk on his face. Seth’s hand on my back rubbed up and down, as if to congratulate me. I looked at Edward and smiled while I asked him a quick question in his head. He nodded and I unwound my arm from around Seth and walked towards Jasper. He seemed confused and a little wary as I approached him but smiled when he put two and two together, figuring out what I was going to do. “May I?” I asked as Jasper extended his hand towards me. My palm lightly touched his hand and a similar zing shot up my arm to my head. There seemed to have been a switch that got turned off, keeping out the voices out. I turned my body slightly so that I could look back at Seth, Edward, and Carlisle. Not knowing what to expect I just tried my best to think the happiest thoughts I could, hoping that I was making the four of them happier with Jasper’s power. “Amazing!” Carlisle and Jasper exclaimed at the same time. I looked at everyone’s faces and saw that they all seemed to be glowing with happiness. I felt like flying, and I giggled, totally caught up in the moment. I let the emotion-tampering die down but everyone still seemed to be thrilled. “I wonder how this came to be your power,” Carlisle pondered, looking at me. “I don’t know,” I answered truthfully, “I couldn’t do anything cool before. My talent was being good at school, but I would hardly call that a talent.” “Would you mind running through some of your memories for me?” Edward asked, a curious expression on his face. “Which ones?” I asked, unsure of why he wanted to look at my past. “Just anything you can remember,” he said. I waited for a second, trying to think of exactly what I wanted to show him, but then I remembered that it wouldn’t matter, he could probably see them all anyway. Edward laughed a little as closed my eyes, trying my best to show him everything. I went back as far as kindergarten, when I had learned how to read so easily, it was scary. Learning to ride a bike, playing the piano and saxophone and guitar, schoolwork and anything else that I could think of. I also thought about Seth, but I breezed through those, knowing that Edward wouldn’t want to hear about how crazy in love I was with Seth. Everything that required learning or memorization had come to me so effortlessly, like I could just pick up on anything by watching. Edward smiled at me as I opened my eyes. ''May I?, ''I asked with my thoughts. His power seemed to be the most useful at the moment. Edward smiled, probably amused that I thought his power was cool, as he held out his hand. I closed the space between us in one elegant stride, touched his palm and felt the zing of the switches being changed in my mind, and then made my way back to Seth’s side, wrapped my arm around his waist again and gave him a light squeeze. I had more questions for them. “So, what’s the story? How’d you cover it up?” I asked feeling morbidly interested in my death. They all gave each other uneasy looks before Carlisle finally spoke. “Well, the accident was quite damaging, most would have died within seconds,” he said as I shuddered at the thought of being so close to death. “Alice got a cadaver from the hospital and put it into the car in your place as we burned it so that the remains couldn’t be identified.” “Do you know how my parents took it?” I asked, not really wanting to know because I already knew the answer. I was Danielle and Liam’s only child, their baby, and I was taken away from them far before my deadline. They had to have taken it very hard and I was suddenly grateful for having written my farewell letter when I was diagnosed a month ago. I saw Edward nod at me, confirming my predictions about my parents. “They’re going to have a fountain built at the school in your memory,” Carlisle added. I smiled at that. My parents had always known that I loved the water; it was the perfect idea. I nodded, feeling the sorrow taking over. I put my face against Seth’s chest, disregarding his smell, shaking as more of my water-less tears rattled me. His arms wrapped protectively wrapped around me and rubbed up and down as he murmured that it would be alright into my hair. I felt a calming peace in the air a split second after I heard in Edward’s mind to make the decision to ask Jasper for help. I shot a thank you to Edward with my mind before pulling myself away from Seth’s safe grasp. Instead, I seized his hand, weaving my fingers with his. “What do we do next?” '''Author's note: Hello my amazing fans :) Just so you know, I'm doing my best to keep updating the story but due to the enormous amount of schoolwork I've been getting, I hardly have spare time to write. For the future though, would those of you who want immediate updates of my story comment on here? I don't have a formal list or anything, making it hard to keep track, and I want to make sure I keep you informed. Thank you so much! :)' Love, Twihard-fanpire Category:Blog posts